Kid Icarus and Megaman: Wily Invades Angel Land
by Ra'akone
Summary: A Megaman/Kid Icarus crossover. Dr. Wily goes to Angel Land and takes the Sacred Treasures, Megaman and Pit must stop him. Pit and Megaman here are based on the games, NOT Captain N!
1. The Portal

Megaman and Kid Icarus: The Invasion of Angel Land ****

Megaman and Kid Icarus: The Invasion of Angel Land

Author's Note: This fanfic is a "crossover". This one involves characters from both the Megaman series and the two Kid Icarus games. If you need a timeline reference, in the case of Megaman it takes place after "Rockman and Forte" (Often labelled Megaman 9, but many will tell you why it is not), which takes place after Megaman 8 (PSX/Saturn) and V (Gameboy). In the case of the Kid Icarus characters, it takes place a couple of years after the Gameboy version, which itself comes after the NES version. I started this several years ago under a different nom de plume, back before there was an ff.net. Please tell me what you think…a couple of friends say I should continue this! Another thing, I do not use anything from Captain N here, they totally butchered both Megaman and Pit on that show!

****

PART 1 (The Portal)

__

Energy Disturbance

"Megaman. Come quickly!" Doctor Light's familiar yell immediately got Megaman running to him.

"What is it, Light?"

"Look at this monitor".

On the monitor was what appeared to be a map of the solar system, with many flashing dots near the Earth and the moon. They appeared to be moving farther from the Earth.

"These dots are being caused by energy disturbances", Light continued, "they are causing slight static in satellite communications. But that's not the worst of it".

"Looking at light shows? Or is it a meteor shower?" they turned around and saw Roll looking at them.

"No Roll. I don't think so. Here, look at this!" Light pressed a few buttons on a console, and another monitor switched on. It showed a close-up of what was causing those lights.

Many robots, who resembled angels, albeit with the faces hard to see and heavy callibre guns in place of their left forearms. Among them was a flying disk-shaped craft.

Megaman jumped back in shock.

"Wily!!!! Won't he ever give up?"

"I knew him longer than you. He was the kind of man who couldn't accept the word no, or the word impossible….or now, the word defeat."

"But what's he doing? This isn't like him"

"The sensors hint that there is some kind of huge thing - another space fortress, perhaps - but there's a distortion field around it."

All of the sudden the Wily saucer and a small group of the angels suddenly zoomed off the screen at an intense speed. And then the monitor was only showing static.

"oh no….he's done it. Project Rift."

"Project Rift?" Megaman and Roll asked in unison.

"It was something me and Wily tried a long time ago. It uses technology similar to the teleporter, but unlike the teleporter, this requires no anchor point, and can cover extreme distances. Wily could have gone 300 light years for all I know".

Another monitor activated. On the screen was a familiar face.

"This is Dr. Cossack from the Moscow institute of Robotics. Dr. Light here?"

"This is Dr. Light" replied Light.

"Something strange has happened up in the sky. A portal of some sort has opened approximately 5000 miles above lunar orbit. You watching Wily's latest movement? What's left of those robots are going through the portal. I'll keep you informed. Cossack Out".

Light looked at Megaman "I think I know why there is the portal. If that space fortress is real, it may be too big to just rift through. So some of those flying menaces created a portal. Closing this will be extremely difficult. I don't think we can intercept the fortress."

"But, what I CAN do, is take Rush and fly through, and find out what is going on."

Megaman then said goodbye to Roll and her cat Tango, and then boarded Rush, who was in his space-travel mode.

"Be Careful Megaman" shouted Roll, as they took off.

"Remember Wily is Prepared" Light shouted over the roar of the thrusters.

Within a few minutes Megaman and Rush zoomed off the Earth, and were heading through the Portal.

__

Raid on the Sky Palace.

A long way away, in a distant world, there was a peaceful realm known as Angel Land, which was ruled over by the Goddess Palutena. It was a true paradise. At least it was when it wasn't under attack. Twice it had been under threat, first from the Medusa, then from a demon called the Orcos.

And once again Angel Land was plunged into panic, and the Sky Palace, heavenly abode of Palutena, was once more under attack. This time, though, by a squadron of robotic angels, or "Angel-Joes", as their creator called them. And by a massive flying fortress that had many guns and several huge skulls, that almost looked as though they were grinning. And with good reason.

At the Sky Palace, the alarm bells were being run, and the emergency horns, which resemble Swiss alpine horns, were being blown.

And the leader of the defense, and of the Icarus army, elite soldiers of Angel Land, rushed to the Sky Palace. A boy, barely into his teens, who had a bow, and wings on his back (as most of the people of Angel Land do).

His name was Pit, and he had stopped both of the previous attacks. But he already knew that this was going to be a tougher battle than ever.

Inside the palace, there were many vicious snakes crawling everywhere, but they were the smallest problems faced by the defenders.

There were now a few weird things in the palace….they looked like yellow shells, and each one had a red cross on one side. They were immune to the various arrows and other weapons used. But when one got too close to one, then it's shell was lifted, and a robot underneath it would fire hot plasma.

While these "Metalls" or "Hardhats" were but a minor nuisance were they came from, here they were a definite threat. Pit ran into one, but he had a plan. His "sacred arrows" were more powerful than that used by most of the other soldiers. He had his bow drawn, and walked slowly up to a Metall. He had an arrow ready to fire. As soon as the robot lifted its shell, Pit fired. The robot started shooting sparks were the arrow hit it, and then it exploded. He then told all the nearby soldiers that those robots were not completely indestructible. He then rushed through a corridor, stopping only if a snake or a Metall was in his way.

After going up one floor and through another lengthy corridor, he saw Palutena, waiting for him.

"Pit. Thank you for coming here. We are under attack by strange new invaders. They came from far away. Pit, you must now don the Sacred Treasures once more. Get the Wings of Pegasus, the Silver Armor, and the Arrow of Light. They are in the Chamber of Sacred Power. Hurry"

"Yes Palutena. These invaders shall learn not to attack Angel Land."

"Good Luck, Pit".

But then the ground shook. Pit saw that an archway ahead was blocked.

By what looked like a robotic praying mantis on treads. It had many limbs, two of them

with claws, the rest with heavy weights. The monstrosity roared, and then a gun in its mouth started firing at Pit.

__

The Rush to Angel Land

Rush and Megaman emerged from the portal. Ahead of them was a strange planet, orbited by two moons. And many robots, it seemed, as they approached.

Most of these robots looked humanoid, but they had metal wings and jetpacks on their backs. And they had huge guns on their left arms. Megaman turned the afterburners to low power. He didn't want half of Dr. Wily's army suddenly chasing him. He'd fly around until he found a side of the planet that was poorly covered.

Megaman looks down at the surface of the planet as he orbited. In many ways it resembled Earth, complete with mountains, and vast oceans, and much green space, and swirling clouds. There also was what appeared to be a huge structure, on a piece of land that was extremely high off the planet's surface, floating on a rather huge cloud. But that happened to be were a good deal of the robot angels were heading.

"I think Dr. Wily's after something in that building, don't you, Rush?"

"Ruff, Ruff" barked Rush in agreement.

It was the opposite side of the planet were the duo slowly made their descent.

Megaman then activated his comlink.

"Yes Megaman. This is Dr. Light. Dr. Cossack's long range detection equipment has given us a vague view of the planet you're on. And the center of the disturbances is around a huge building. You can't miss it. But it's not Wily's space fortress though. That's a separate blip on the radar, but it's hard to see. What's more, there are three dots on one of the monitors….they are something that's giving off a unique energy signature. That's probably what Dr.Wily is after. How he knew of this world however is beyond me, unless…..AIIIEEE I think I got it."

"Yes, Dr. Light?"

"Remember the Four Crystals? And the ancient Sunstar weapon?"

"Yes! I sure do".

"The must have been built by some ancient star-faring civilization. And I think that they also must have had some records or something that Wily found".

"I see. You mean he-"

"Deciphered the records some how, and found out that they point to this planet. I happened to be able to hack into one of the few non-protected computers that Wily once had, and the only unencrypted files were copies of these alien records. Perhaps because they meant nothing to him at the time. But now, they're his key to greater power. You must stop his insane plans. Auto's Flying Lab will be bringing me and the mobile facilities somewhere nearby as soon as you secure a spot, so that we may help you. Good Luck, Megaman."

"You heard him Rush?"

"RUFF" barked Rush.

The Sky Palace came into view, and Megaman turned up the thrusters.

Just then, a loud, robotic voice blared from the distance.

"Your attention, unidentified flying craft. The airspace around Palutena's Sky Palace is now under the control of Dr. Wily. This is a restricted area. Your weapons are useless. Unauthorized intruders will be annihilated. Repeat, this airspace is now under the control of Dr. Wily. Aiding Palutena will not be tolerated. Entering without authorization will not be tolerated. Turn around NOW".

"Thankfully I'm not identified, or they'd just all rush after me" thought Megaman "I wonder who Palutena is?" his thoughts continued.

He decided to do what he normally did with any of Wily's orders. He went ahead at full speed.

"You are continuously violating Wily's airspace. You shall be eliminated" the robotic voice yelled.

A crack squadron of Bubble drones descended upon Megaman and Rush from all directions, with their plasma guns firing.

A massive dogfight ensued, with Megaman quickly gaining the uperhand. He charged up a fully charged Mega Buster shot (fired through Rush's mouth) and then fired when a line of four drones was directly in front. Pieces of wire and metal fell out of the sky.

A drone approached from behind and was not firing. Instead it seemed it was trying to ram them. Another drone appeared in front. Megaman turned Rush and the two drones crashed into each other. A group of drones was now chasing them, with open fire. They took a few hits, but nothing serious, and in the end, all of the drones were reduced to flaming scrap metal.

They then headed to the Sky Palace,

and Megaman heard a rumbling noise, and then a section of the ceiling inside collapsed.

__

TO BE CONTINUED……………

Regular Shoutouts: The Usual Gang of Idiots.

More notes: First true "fanfic" I'm attempting, and it's a crossover. Actually, I made plans for a videogame like this, where you could play as either Pit or Megaman. I'll send what I have of the plans if you're interested!


	2. The New Threat and New Heroes

Megaman and Kid Icarus: The Invasion of Angel Land

Oops…author's notes: Pit and "Kid Icarus" are trademarks of Nintendo, Megaman and all related characters are trademarks of Capcom. None of this stuff is mine. I'd love your feedback though. R, r, and r!

****

Megaman and Kid Icarus: The Invasion of Angel Land

Part 2 (The New Threat and the New Heroes)

__

Meet the future ruler of Angel Land: Dr. Wily!

An archway collapsed. And underneath it was the remains of a robot mantis, with arrows stuck in the head, which was a couple of feet from the bottom of the crushed wreck. The mantis robot had tried using pieces of column as a weapon, as well as bashing the ceiling when trying to jump forward. That and Pit's arrows led to the demise of the insectoid robot. Pit rushed over the debris, and entered the Chamber of Sacred Power.

It was brighter than usual, but only because there were glassless windows and skylights were there were not before. This room was redecorated…but not by choice.

And there was a small group of Angel Joes. Some of who were loading the three sacred treasures into a crate. A crate being held by a sturdy chain from a flying saucer.

Palutena entered the room.

"STOP! I order you to drop the treasures and leave", yelled Palutena.

The top of the UFO lifted off a few feet, inside was Dr.Wily, who stared at Palutena, and twitched his eyebrows

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr.Wily. I shall use your "treasures" to create the ultimate weapon, and take over both the Earth and your Angel Land. I'm sorry, but this means that I'll be taking your place! HEHEHEHE!"

"I am Goddess Palutena, Queen of Angel Land, abode of peace and love. I order you to pull your army out of our place of harmony!"

"You? And what army? Your pathetic winged soldiers? They may be better than the people of Earth, but they are no match for my mighty robotic army. And, I'd like to add that I've managed to awaken and control the ancient demon Gigaretheusos, who controls many lesser monsters. So I now control two armies as if they were one. And what have you, your celestial majesty?" he added with a hint of sarcasm "That pathetic soldier there?" he pointed at Pit. Pit was visibly upset.

"You leave me no choice" Palutena continued. She held up her hands, and a ball of green energy formed between them.

"Harmonized Palutena Sphere".

A huge blast of energy lept from her hands and raced through the sky. It suddenly turned upwards and slammed into Wily's saucer. It shook a little, but there was no visible damage.

"If you're trying to make me airsick, you've nearly succeeded" Wily sneered "But those parlor tricks are no good against my army. But that winged weakling next to you could not even shake me. HEHEHE I think I'll use his wings to make a couple of feathered pillows".

Pit was furious.

"I am Pit, Leader of the Icarus Army, and defender of Palutena and Angel Land. I'm a soldier for peace and harmony, and your kind are not welcome here". Pit ran towards the crate. Two Angel Joes aimed at Pit, but they fired when he was between them, and they ended up destroying each other. He then jumped onto the crate. Lasers and plasma blasts were flying by him, but no one dared shoot at the crate, the saucer, or the chain.

Pit climbed the chain, but Wily had other plans.

The chain and the saucer were glowing a bright blue, and sparks flew everywhere. Pit fell and hit the floor with a thud.

"Shocking enough for you?" Wily snickered. "I'd love to stay and watch your pathetic attempts to stop me, but I have unbelievable power to wield, and places to conquer, and armies to command. Well, you get your wish, Palutena. We are all leaving your palace. But I need the treasures I'm afraid. See you later! HEHEHE".

The Angel Joes and the saucer departed.

"Pit, are you alright?" asked Palutena.

"I think so" replied Pit, as he slowly got up. He had a couple of bruises on his legs, and the shock had left a couple of burn marks on him, but most of that damage was superficial and hidden beneath the white robe he was wearing. Besides, he had taken damage that was far worse than touching an electrified tow cable. And he wasn't about to let anyone just take the Sacred Treasures. "I must stop Dr.Wily somehow" he continued.

Just then a screech was heard, and Pit and Palutena turned to see a giant snake like creature rush by one of the new "windows".

"Be careful, Pit. You have my blessing!" Palutena told Pit.

With that, Pit left the room.

__

Megaman meets Pit……Megaman Vs. Pit?

Megaman landed in a garden on one of the sides of the massive "floating landmass" that the Palace was on. Rush barked, Megaman got off him, and then he teleported out.

As he ran forward, the palace became bigger, and brighter….and more destroyed. Obviously the handiwork of Wily's robots, thought Megaman.

Just then a couple of Metalls attacks him. But he quickly destroyed them.

Most of the Angel Joes and a few Bubble Droids were leaving the palace.

"DRAT! Whatever Wily wanted, he must have gotten", thought Megaman.

He rushed, blasting more Metalls on the way, and was soon on the raised platform that most of the palace was on. But he was stopped by a roar. In front of him was a giant snake like creature, with claws along the length of its body, a single eye, and many sharp jagged teeth. It was a giant creature called Wyrmser. And somehow, it knew that Megaman was not welcome. It sprayed acid from its mouth, but Megaman jumped out of the way. He then blasted the creature with a fully charged Mega Buster shot, but it didn't seem to do anything. He then shot it in the head with a few plasma shots, and it roared in pain, and some blood of some sort sprayed out. Megaman avoided another acid blast, hid behind a column out of its view, and then used his communicator.

"Light, I'm up against a giant monster. But its alive. Its not one of Wily's robots. What do I do?"

"Megaman, there are quite a few lifeform readings among all the detected robots. It seems that Wily is either experimenting with artificial lifeforms, or somehow is controling natural life here. Either way, if it is dangerous and attacks, you can blast it. I know how you feel about attacking life, Megaman, but this time you have no choice. By the way since the area you are in is clearing, we're moving the mobile lab facility and Auto's ship to your area. I'll contact you later. Light out!"

Megaman emerged from behind the pillar, and with a fully charged blast hit the monster right in its eye. It roared in pain, and started firing spikes at Megaman. At the same time, various snake-like creatures were jumping out of Wyrmser's coils. He blasted them, and then took more blasts at the beast. The monster roared in agony, and some of its skin started peeling off. The thing wriggled, and then fell to the ground.

He ran along the side of the palace, blasting more snakes and metalls, and the occasional Angel Joe. He came to what appeared to be a main entrance. When suddenly…

"STOP RIGHT THERE."

Megaman was confronted by a boy with big white feathered wings. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing sandals and a white robe, and had laurel leaves by his ears. And he was holding a bow with a terribly sharp arrow aimed at Megaman.

"I am Pit, leader of the Icarus army. I may be young, but I twice saved Angel Land. And I'll send you back to Dr.Wily as junk metal."

"Then I think we're on the same side, Pit" replied Megaman.

"Do you think I'm that ignorant? Your master and his robots stole the Three Sacred Treasures. You are a robot. You are here", continued Pit.

Three Sacred Treasures? Of course…those unique energy signatures Light told me about….those were them, thought Megaman.

"I'm Megaman. And I tell you, I'm not one of Wily's robots. You hear me? I'm on your side"

"I think not" retorted Pit, as he fired an arrow at Megaman.

It was rather powerful, for being a non-energy weapon. It stung Megaman. So he quickly activated his arm cannon and fired at Pit.

Megaman and Pit exchanged fire for a couple of minutes, and then Pit jumped up, and then jumped again while in the air, and, using his wings, he descended slowly, and fired several arrows, one which hit Megaman in the head. He fell onto his knees, but he was not defeated yet. He charged up a MegaBuster shot, and then fired it at Pit. He was knocked backward and onto the floor by the blast. He slowly got up, and reached for his bow,

"At least you are fighting honorably, and not flying away like Dr.Wily. That much I admire. But you will pay for defiling Palutena's palace. Prepare to-"

Pit could not finish the sentence, because there was a sudden flash of light. A shower of stars appeared, and then Palutena appeared, and she held out her arms.

"STOP THE FIGHTING!"

Pit and Megaman looked up.

"Pit, drop bow. And you there", she pointed at Megaman "Who are you? Why are you here? Do you work for Dr.Wily?"

"I…I….I am Megaman. I followed Dr.Wily from Earth."

"Megaman?" Palutena asked "MEGAMAN? I heard of you. I haven't seen that many robots before Wily came here, but there was one who came by here a few months ago. He told me that you fight for justice on the Earth. I didn't meet him for that long. But he was a star traveller, who also fights for the side of good. His name was Duo."

"Duo? Yes. I met him some time ago. As for why I am here, it's to stop Dr.Wily."

"Well" Palutena continued, "Dr.Wily came in and stole the Sacred Treasures. The Wings of Pegasus, the Silver Armor, and the Arrow of Light. They are what allowed Pit to save Angel Land from the Orcos. But in the wrong hands, they could be used for terrible evil."

"I'm sorry I attacked you" said Pit "but I thought you were one of Wily's robots. You know what Wily said to me? He said that he'd make pillows out of my wing feathers. That's so mean."

"Another thing….you have wings?" asked Megaman.

"I do", replied Pit.

"Most people in Angel Land have them," added Palutena "but the usual wings don't usually let them fly. Only hovering short distances and such. But the one who wears the Wings of Pegasus can truly fly. And there are said to be other ways in which one can truly fly with his wings. I know where you come from people are wingless."

"May I ask what your name is?" Megaman asked Palutena.

"Sorry I forgot. I am Goddess Palutena, the Queen of Angel Land. This is the Sky Palace that we are on. Our place is a land of peace and harmony. Or it is most of the time. Pit is still young, but he was a good archer, and he quickly became head of the Icarus Army, my elite guard. He also saved Angel Land from the Medusa and the Orcos. But now Angel Land is under threat from Dr. Wily."

They continued there conversation, blissfully unaware that they were being watched from a distance by two robots, who were neither on Megaman's side, nor on Wily's side. They only trusted each other. They were Bass and Treble.

__

Light reaches Angel Land as the darkness leaves

A pair of spaceships came flying to the Sky Palace. But this time no alarm bells were rung. And while many winged soldiers and civilians rushed, it had nothing to do with an attack. They rushed to greet the ships. One of the ships was piloted by Auto, Dr. Light's mechanic, and the other one by Light himself. Through Megaman's wrist communicator, Light had spoken to Palutena and arrangements were made to have the Mobile Laboratory, as well as the "Big Eddie", a giant portable building that resembles Flip Top which was Auto's workshop, set up within the Sky Palace. Now the technology was arriving. The Sky Palace was to be the "Base of Operations" of both Pit and of Megaman.

But no sooner had the computers and scanners been set up, when Dr. Light started to panic.

"Megaman and Pit, come quickly!"

They rushed to the main scanner room.

"Dr.Wily's main fortress is still hidden from our sensors, but it looks as though he's sent his forces down to Earth's surface….oops….I mean Angel Land's surface. It's his usual pattern….sending small groups to different places. Each group is headed by one of his Robot Masters."

"Robot Masters?" asked Pit.

"Yes" Replied Light, "They are really advanced robots that have intelligence and even limited reasoning abilities, although they can't think as freely as Megaman. They build there hideouts in various places, and they have unique powers".

"But I can absorb some of their powers, and use them as my own weapons" added Megaman.

"I wish I could do that" remarked Pit.

"Actually, you will be able to", said Palutena, who walked into the room. "Here, put on this amulet. The stones hold my power, but there are also some chips and detectors or something that Light made."

Pit looked at it, and put it on.

Roll walked in.

"Good luck, boys!"

"Thank you, Roll" said Pit, who had been earlier told the names of all of Light's robots.

Megaman and Pit left the palace, and headed out to find the Robot Masters.

__

TO BE CONTINUED………… 

Shoutouts: Celse Chere, Sparklegurl, Showstopper, Cute Cotton, Raven O Ryan, Ranma, and the rest of the Usual Gang of Idiots. Part three is also done, so please, continue on!


	3. The Darkness Descends

Megaman and Kid Icarus Part 3

Author's Notes: Remember, Nintendo and Capcom have trademarks to most of the characters mentioned. If you're wondering about where in the Megaman and Kid Icarus timelines it takes place, it's after "Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters" (Gameboy Version) and after Rockman and Forte (often mislabeled Megaman 9)

****

Megaman and Kid Icarus: The Invasion of Angel Land

Part 3 (The Darkness descends)

__

The Daedelus Complex

Pit and Megaman were riding Rush. Their destination was one of the dots on the scanner.

"Do you always fly on Rush?" asked Pit, feeling slightly dizzy, because this was faster than he ever flew.

"No. Quite often I am teleported. And you will soon experience it. It's rather quick. It feels weird at first, but you start liking it", responded Megaman.

"I've seen Palutena do it all the time…but I don't know" Pit felt slightly sick feeling about it.

"Well, it's better getting blasted" reassured Megaman.

"I guess you're right", said Pit, still feeling slightly dizzy, but starting to like flying on Rush.

Little did they know that in the distance, many yards behind them, was the combined Bass and Treble. He was being careful to stay far enough behind to not be detected, but close enough to follow them.

Rush pulled up in front of a huge complex, and then stopped. Pit vaguely recognized it.

"Wily has no respect for anything, does he?"

"Ever since we went insane along time ago, nothing was sacred to him, except world domination", remarked Megaman.

"that building" said Pit "is the Daedelus army base. Daedelus was my father. He inspired me to join the Icarus army, which I now lead. But he was killed in battle long before my first battle. And now it looks like Wily has taken it over."

"Well, we'll kick him out soon", said Megaman. "However, this is the farthest we can go with Rush. We'll have to teleport in. But first I'll contact Light and Palutena."

"Light here" said Dr.Light, sitting at the communications console. "The Robot Master in charge of the building you are going to is War Man. Megaman, you may remember Napalm Man and Mars. This robot looks like the worst of both of them. Seems fitting that he chose a military complex to hide out. You two will be teleported inside soon. One more thing. Auto's item machine has been modified to use the local currency, "hearts", instead of Bolts or P chips. They happen to be made out of an unusual alloy. Good Luck"

"See you later" said the Megaman, waiting to be teleported.

"For Palutena and Angel Land" added Pit.

The two were teleported onto a platform, at the entrance of a long hallway. There were many guns standing on the walls. This was definatly not how Pit remembered it. At the end of the hall was what resembled machinery of some sort. Many conduits and some pistons. As well as some wires.

They were attacked by Angel Joes and Metalls. But they fell quickly in the barrage of plasma and arrows. But then they came to a huge shaft down, and while descending, Megamn sticking to platforms while Pit used his wings to descend slowly. But they were attacked by missile launchers and wall flying missile robots. Pit was sent flying backward by a missile from a wall installation. Megaman retaliated with a fully charged Buster charge. The monstrosity fell off the wall. Megaman and Pit were firing at some flying robots, when the large platform they jumped onto started moving downwards. An Elevator! Megaman knew that there were always nasty surprises around elevators.

"Keep your arrows ready, Pit! This may be a trap" warned Megaman.

As if on cue, a group of four Angel Joes swooped down from above. The first one was quickly dealt with by Pit, but the others quickly got even with their machine guns. Pit was given a stinging blow to his shoulder. It stung badly. Two of the Joes landed and started firing lasers, while Megaman and Pit were running around in circles. The third Joe stayed up, so Pit jumped up and shot it down. But one of the lower Joes hit one of his wings. Pit fell, but quickly got up.

"Never shoot an angel in his wings" he shouted, and he then fired arrows as if there were no tomorrow. Only one Joe was left standing, but a few well aimed plasma shots put an end to that.

After that, a few missiles fired upwards around the elevator. Pit and Megaman only caught ten of them.

"Look out Pit. Parachute bombs."

Many parachute bombs slowly fell towards the elevator. When one was destroyed, by touching the ground or by being shot, it exploded, and Pit was nearly sent flying off the edge. Megaman too took in some damage, but not too much. While the last bombs were falling, several more missiles fired up, and more wall-mounted guns came into site. OOOOUUUUUCCCCCH said Megaman, after he wound up at the wrong end of one of the guns that was firing. But Pit, having figured out the guns and bombs, pushed Megaman out of the way of two bombs, which accidently destroyed the last gun.

The elevator stopped, but there was not that much more to the ground. They came to a fork in the road.

"Perhaps we should see what's ahead" commented Pit "and check out different directions. We'll meet back here".

"Agreed" Said Megaman. "See you here in about half an hour. We'll decide which way then. And Good Luck".

"May Palutena's eyes watch over you" replied Pit.

Pit walked through a short passageway. At the end was a metal door. It was odd to him, although Megaman had seen it too many times before. He approached, and seeing a button next to it, pressed it. The door opened. He walked through, and it closed behind him.

Another angel was in the room, this one wearing a black robe with beads hanging from the bottom and he was carrying a hammer, and had longer hair than Pit.

__

Brotherly Hate

"So we meet again, younger brother" uttered the angel in black.

"Dmitrios? I'm glad you're here. Will you help us defeat Dr. Wily?" asked Pit.

"I think not, brother, and I no longer see you as such. Palutena favored YOU instead of I, even though I'm older and stronger."

"Dimitrios, we should work together, as a team. We are in the Icarus Army. We should put such disputes aside. And I'd be happy if you could fight at my side."

"You make me laugh. After you defeated Medusa all I hear about is you. Palutena never noticed me. So I left the Icarus army a long time ago. And I've come across a few rather interesting artifacts in my wanderings, including this thing that I have right here!!!"

"Not…" Pit's eyes widened, and his wings spread out "…The Hammer of Power!!!!"

"That is right. And I'm going to smash your head in. And I'll do the same to Megaman. He may be made of metal but this hammer will crush him." Dmitrios laughed. "When I'm finished with you, you'll be crushed….should I send the remains to Goddess Palutena, or to your beloved Cecilia?" Dimitrios continued. "Or shall I send half of you to your pathetic Goddess and the other half to your girlfriend? Oh…I'll have plenty of time to think about that later. Besides, my master probably has better plans for you. Now you shall die." And with that he charged forward, with his hammer held high.

"You keep Palutena and Cecilia out of this" said Pit, as he jumped over and hit Dimitrios in the back with a few arrows. "How could you do this? How could you betray Palutena and Angel Land and the memories of our father and work for Dr.Wily?"

Dmitrios pounded on the ground with visible rage.

"You think that I work for that fool? NEVER." Screamed Dimitrios, as bricks from the ceiling began falling, and the floor cracked.

A few snakes and a couple of Metalls fell with the debris, and they immediately went after Pit. He was bitten in the left foot and in the right wing by a pair of snakes, who wrapped them selves around him, and several more snakes joined him, and then a Metall blasted him, stinging him in the chest, causing him to writhe in agony.

"This is too easy" remarked Dimitrios, as he jumped up into the air, and floated across the room, getting ready to come down on Pit with the hammer's full power. Pit managed to break his arms free of the snaky hold, and fire a few arrows upwards. Dimitri took the full hit. He screamed as he came down, but Pit rolled out of the way, and kept dashing, amid hammer blows and Metall fire. Pit fired many arrows at the Metalls, gaining some Hearts and hurting Dimitri further in the process.

Dimitri further pounded on the floor, causing cubes made of bricks to fall. He then started hammering at the blocks, and with his hammer he could hit the blocks as if they were croquet balls.

One smashed into Pit, and knocked him to the ground. Pit was feeling dizzy, but he could not give up. Dimitrios thought he was victorious, and walked forward slowly, ready to deliver the final blow. Pit quickly got up and fired, hurting Dimitrios and causing him to drop the hammer.

"You're too good." remarked Dimitrios.

"Now, I'd like you to tell me why you are working for Dr.Wily" demanded Pit.

"I told you. I DON'T WORK FOR WILY. I have a different master."

Just then the door through which Pit came in opened, and Megaman came in.

"That passage was a dead end, so I decided to…..WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" asled Megaman, noticing the wreckage.. "And who is that other winged man? You look like Pit…but you must have been fighting him. Are you working for Dr.Wily?"

Dimitrios was furious. He couldn't reach his hammer now, because he was outgunned, and rather injured with bruises all over and several puncture wounds in his wings, and Pit reached over and picked it up. But his face was turning red, and he spread his wings out.

"I DON'T WORK FOR WILY. He is an old fool. you want to meet my master? he'll be here really soon" shouted Dimitrios, very upset, and with blood trickling chest, seeping through his robe.

Just then two "teleport beams" zoomed down, one yellow and one purple. The yellow one became a humanoid robot with a yellow "hood" extending from the sides of his helmet, almost resembling part of a cobra's head. The rest of his body was mostly black and white, but with two blue crystals on his chest. The purple one became a robotic wolf. Megaman gasped and jumped back.

__

The Bass of a Three-way Conflict

"Megaman, you must remember me" said the humanoid robot "but as for you, Pit, I'll let you know who we are. I am Bass, and this wolf is Treble, and your brother Dimitrios is now my disciple, my number one henchman, and my son in spirit. While Treble and I were created by Dr. Wily, we don't trust him anymore. But we followed him here. And with Dimitrios on our side, we will be able to take the Three Sacred Treasure, and wield the ultimate power. 

"While I'm now an enemy of Dr.Wily, I'm also an enemy of you Megaman. For that is my calling, my _raison d'être_, to destroy you. But now it is also the mission of Treble and I to assist Dimitrios. For it is us who shall be the ultimate team. Pit, unfortunately we must kill you as well, because you are the greatest obstacle in Dimitrios' path to victory, as well as being an ally of the robot that it is my sacred mission to destroy. However, as Dimitrios is injured, we will aid him and let you go for now."

Treble walked over to Dimitrios, who climbed onto the wolf's back. Bass teleported out, then Treble barked and howled and teleported as well, taking Dimitrios with him. A wall then collapsed in front of Megaman and Pit. A familiar robotic suitcase, with a newly attached jetpack. Megaman was excited, and Pit started sharing in the excitement, despite not knowing Flip Top.

__

TO BE CONTINUED…………

Shoutouts: The Usual Gang of Idiots.

Well, I have a bit of a chapter 4, but I'm not sure if to go on with it. What do you think? Any ideas, suggestions? Please let me know!


End file.
